


Night Terrors

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Forevermore [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Imagine This, Nightmares, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the Inquisitor is difficult, especially when she begins to exhibit signs of PTSD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy! :D

The Inquisitors’ screaming breaking the quiet night air in Skyhold. Many people flood into the main hall, wondering if the Inquisitor is in trouble. They all are asking the same silent question: “Is this a repeat of Haven?”

Varric, Solas and Dorian all know exactly why she is screaming. It’s happened before and they all knew it would happen again. The only difference was this scream had lasted longer and was louder. Dorian opted to go retrieve Cullen while Varric and Solas calm the crowd.

While they are waiting, Leliana attempts to pick the lock of the Inquisitor’s quarters. She bends the lock pick as another scream emanates from the room. The spymaster curses and recalls Cullen mentioning he reinforced the locks on her room a while back.

“Move out of the way!” Cullen is in the main hall minutes later, wading frustratedly through the packed crowd of confused people. His pace is too slow for the urgency he is feeling. Once he reaches the door, however, he is hindered by fumbling around his PJ’s for his key to her room.

Once he finally gets the door open, Leliana watches as he disappears into the darkness of the hall leading up to her room. She then moves to control the crowd that Varric and Solas unsuccessfully attended to.

Cullen cringing when another scream pierces through the air the minute he climbs the last stair to her room. The Inquisitor is clutching tightly to her sheets, drenched in sweat with her face contorted to a pure shade of horror. A knot tightens in Cullen’s throat. She doesn’t deserve this kind of torture.

He sits on the bed slowly, not wanting to frighten her from her nightmare. “Rynne, love, it’s all right. You’re safe, I’m here.” His voice like a soothing lullaby as his hands gently clasp around her shoulders. He recognizes all the signs of PTSD.

Cullen sympathizes with her. He knows what it is like to be locked in the terrors of a dream that feels so real it borders on agonizing. “Astryd,” he calls again, slightly louder so he can pull her away from her demons.

Her hands claw at the front of his shirt, scared and confused. When her eyes snap open, they are a mix of horror and shock. Tears begin to pour down her cheeks when she finally recognizes where she is and who came to her aid.

Cullen gathers her in his arms. He sprinkles loving kisses all over her short black hair and anywhere on her face he can reach. “You’re safe, I won’t let anything happen to you.” He vows as she sobs into his shoulder. He doesn’t need her to explain herself, and she knows this. Cullen holds her until she falls back asleep in the security of his embrace.


End file.
